


ferdie server quarantine collection

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Don't Read This, Drabble Collection, Horses, Lactation, Milking, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a collection of fics written while wrongfully imprisoned in gay baby jail for the purpose of torturing my friends
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. milky wilky

**Author's Note:**

> trust me you dont want to read this

ferdinand walked sexily into huberts office. 

"uwu what's this" he said upon seeing huberts fat teats

"my tiddy widdies hurt" hubert whined, rubbing his large areolas. 

ferdinand made a frowny face. "oh you poor baby. do you need milky wilkies?"

* * *

sfw version

ferdinand walked horsily into huberts stable.

"uwu what's this" he said upon seeing huberts fat udders

"mooo" hubert mooed because he was a cow

ferdinand made a frowny face. "oh you poor baby. do you need milky wilkies?"

* * *

sfw version role reversal

hubert walked darkly into ferdie's stable.

"uwu what's this" he said upon seeing ferdie's fat udders

"mooo" ferdie mooed because he was a cow

hubert made a frowny face. "oh you poor baby. do you need milky wilkies?"


	2. smegmilk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it this far: stop. trust me you DONT want to read what comes next

hubert walked spookily into the imperial stables to find ferdinand elbow deep in his horse's dick sheath.

"ah, you are just in time!" said ferdinand nobley. "i am just about to locate the bean!"

"finally. I've been waiting all afternoon."

ferdinand fished around inside the horse's sheath like the professor trying to reel in fodlandy. finally, he pulled his arm out, a hardened lump of smegma the size of a baseball clutched in his hand. it reeked like dimitri's rat pheromones in the sauna.

"here you are!" ferdinand said, passing the "bean" to hubert. 

"just in time for dinner," hubert said, taking a huge nasty bite.


	3. edelgarfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edeleth this time

byleth ran their hands through edelgard's striped orange fur. magic had swapped edelgard's body with that of an orange tabby cat, her face remaining the same.

edelgard's chest rumbled in a contented purr. "i wasnt sure hubert's spell would actually work."

byleth's eyes fell to the six dark spots forming on the front of edelgard's nightgown. a wicked smile curved at the corner of edelgard's mouth.

"you havent even seen the best part." edelgard looked over her shoulder. "Garfield-sama, can you help us?"

garfield stood in the corner, a large feline head resting on edelgard's full figured, human body. Garfield's human nipples were pink and pointed in the cool air. at edelgard's command, garfield strode across the room, feline eyes unblinking. garfield's human hands untied the sash of edelgard's robe.

the cloth fell away to reveal six swollen nipples peaking out from edelgard's orange fur. the peak of each nipple glistened with milk.

"would either of you like some of my milky wilkies?"


End file.
